Silence of Love
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Previously entitled 'Silence in Love'. Warning: This is a SLASH fic. Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram Yuuram. In the darkness of the night, in the face of a despairing poem, Yuuri faces some startling revelations...


A/N: This is a SLASH fic. Discoveries and revelations in the night are always unexpected as Yuuri is about to find out… As usual, the characters of Kyou Kara Maou do not belong to me but to their esteemed creator. ENJOY!

Silence of Love

_I wandered through the darkness,_

_My eyes blinded, my sight hindered,_

_My ears deafened, my hearing mangled,_

_My hands restricted, my touch mired,_

_My beating heart a slow painful death died,_

_As my mind traveled, traverse the maze,_

_Through eternal time and endless space,_

_Unlocking the treasure chest with a key,_

_Unlocking within the memories of you and me._

_All this time a question lingers,_

_Where did it go wrong?_

_When I broke your heart with jagged lies,_

_Or when I crooned to you the brutal truth in song,_

_That put between us, immeasurable miles._

_Yet, even now my mind is clear,_

_On the memories I hold so dear,_

_So clearly it is within me,_

_The memories of you and me._

_Without my eyes I can still see,_

_Your beauty as you smiled at me,_

_Without my ears I can still hear,_

_Your gleeful laughter ringing near,_

_Without my hands I can still touch,_

_Your delicate curves which I love so much,_

_Without my heart I can still feel,_

_How deep my love for you is still._

_With honeyed lies I shielded you,_

_Protected you without your knowing,_

_With brutal truth I shattered you,_

_Your trust in me before my eyes shattering._

_Now we are but two, _

_Lost souls wandering anew,_

_You moved on with strength I admired,_

_For me, it was only escape I desired._

_I'm sorry Wolfram my love,_

_For letting you fall from the heavens above,_

_But, now I know the honest truth,_

_It's not by her that my soul is soothed,_

_In my jagged lies, I broke your heart,_

_Breaking mine as well,_

_In my brutal truth I broke your happiness,_

_Something for which I deserve no forgiveness,_

_And now, as an atonement for my sin…_

Yuuri jerked, startled as warm arms slid around him, curling around his waist in a tight embrace, protecting him from the biting cold. 'Come back to bed, wimp,' demanded a voice in his ear, insult made less harsh by a tone of sweet endearment, honeyed by sleep, 'What in the world are you doing up in the middle of the night?' Yuuri leaned back into his husband's cocoon of warmth but from him, no answer came. He was still trapped, caught up within the dreadful memories of that night when his whole world had faced destruction, when he had experienced the death of his heart for the first time. Not even the torturous outpouring of words in the form of a tormented poem could stem the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Eventually, not even the pen had sufficed in helping him deal with the despair and that piece of bleeding terrible poetry had been left unfinished.

But now, basking in the warmth that was his lover, Yuuri knew that the ending had been changed, his life had been changed. He had stumbled upon that wretched piece of paper during the night when he had accidentally knocked over a stack of his cultural textbooks. It had been the testimony of his life, of his dark despair then. His eyes widened. It was still a testimony of his life. Shoving himself unceremoniously out of Wolfram's arms, ignoring the now very awake irritated growl that assaulted his ears, Yuuri searched for a pen. Curiosity piqued, Wolfram waited as he watched his husband scribbling away, tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth in concentration.

'There,' exclaimed Yuuri in triumph, 'it's finished!'

'What's finished?'

Blinking, as if suddenly realizing that the blond was watching him with questioning eyes, Yuuri gulped. Without another word, he handed the paper over to his husband, his breath hitching in his throat.

_And now, as an atonement for my sin,_

_To you my love, I surrender, you win,_

_For like your heart has always been mine,_

_A treasure to me, so precious, divine,_

_My heart now I give to you,_

_And, treasure it I know you will too,_

_For, Wolfram between us, there will be no goodbye,_

_My love for you passing my lips in a contented sigh,_

_For now, escape is a desire long forgotten,_

_Replaced by my desire for you._

Silence reigned. Yuuri watched carefully as the blond's expressions, ever changing from anger to dejection to grief and terror, before shifting into a delicate emotion and then fading to blankness, complete utter blankness. It was only when Wolfram lowered the paper slightly, eyes still averted that Yuuri moved. Seizing the slender young man in a tight embrace from behind, Yuuri buried his face into a silky shoulder, inhaling the unique masculine scent that belonged only to Wolfram, and Wolfram alone. 'I know I have hurt you with my silence,' he whispered, ignoring the tension in the being in his embrace, 'but I think its time to tell you the truth. There is nothing between me and Lady Clarkson, there never was, nothing but a delusion of my mind, an empty illusion of love. When I told you about that, I'd never expected to feel like death had taken a punch at me. Everything I had thought to be the truth was a lie, a blatant lie I told myself to hide from what I really felt.' Yuuri's arms tightened around the slender waist as Wolfram jerked in surprise, a feeling of warmth and dampness caressing his shoulder. 'Yuuri, let me go,' he whispered, his tone pained, though by his own anguish or his husband's he didn't know. He wanted to reach behind and comfort Yuuri, banishing those tears. He had never liked people crying, not after all the crying he had had to deal with in himself, but most of all, it hurt him deeply to see the one he loved cry because of him.

But, Yuuri would have none of that. Though many might have seen Wolfram's slightly harsh words for rejection, Yuuri saw them for what they truly were, an escape route, one of many that Wolfram had so generously and conveniently provided every time he was reduced to a trembling ball of emotional turmoil by their relationship. But, not this time. Never again would he allow silence to come between them. There would be arguments in the future. There would even be explosive fights. There would be times of separation, times of unbearable heartache. But, no longer would their relationship be hindered by silence, no longer was he going to hide behind his wall of cowardice and false security. He couldn't do it, not when his retreat left his beloved vulnerable, not when his escape left his husband defenseless, not when withdrawal meant rejection in his lover's eyes. No, he would not allow it to happen again. Sucking in a trembling breath, he forged on, 'I wanted to tell you the truth then, the real reason why I wouldn't consent to dissolving our engagement. It was not because of selfish pride and most definitely not because of political unrest…' He trailed off. '…it was because, even then, even then, I loved you Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

A startled gasp escaped Wolfram as Yuuri roughly shoved them apart to stare him in the eye. Tears, like shimmering crystals, amplified the emotions that swirled within obsidian depths, the pain of rejection, the anguish of separation but above all, the intense love that burst forth, like an eternal fountain. 'I loved you then, and I love you now.' Yuuri spoke again, his voice stronger, filled with conviction, made brave by his need to assure his love. 'I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

Tears sprang into Wolfram's eyes. When he had married Yuuri, he had been prepared to be trapped in a loveless marriage, a gilded cage of gold and finery that was empty of hope. He had been prepared to be trapped in despair never to ever know true joy again. He had been prepared for pain, anguish, hate. He had been prepared for all the darkness that would embrace him and never let go.

He had not been prepared for this, this absolute joy, this euphoric triumph. He had not been prepared for his shields to shatter, for his life to take such a stunning turn, such a startlingly blissful turn. There was no need for words, not when passionate lips melding together painted a picture more brilliant than a thousand descriptions. As two hearts entangled, bathing in the glow of a love reborn, a bond reforged, words were no longer needed.

As two souls reached out to each other, eagerly exploring, tenderly embracing, fervently claiming, only silence reigned.

But, this time, it was a silence of love.


End file.
